Court
by Lady Andellen
Summary: i know i'm awful at summaries. BUt, i wish for you to read this, it is a good story. a young girl is facing charges for two counts 1st degree murder. follow her on her journey and find out what happens next. T for memories of extreme violence and some cursing.
**i would like to introduce myself, before you continue on this, came about by a nightmare. if you don't like it, i truly don't care. have a pleasant day.**

 **-Lady Andellen**

 **My beginning and their end.**

 **MY P.O.V**

" _Court is now in session." Proclaimed Judge Warbell. I am currently in the family and minor courts, even though the prosecutor attempted to have me tried as an adult. Even though i am still a minor and only fourteen years of age, in eighth grade. "Will the defendant please rise". I rose from my seat as the middle aged man ordered me to. " How does the defendant plead? On charges of two counts first degree murder, victims: Kyle Mack and John Phillips," the judge questioned. My defense attorney spoke up,"She pleads not guilty" . Her voice clear and confident, hopefully mine will be the same._

 _" Very well", he gestured towards the prosecutor, "Speak your case and will the witness Karen Lee please come to the stands" He rasped out. A seventh grade girl with dark brown hair in a bun , walked down the aisle, her light golden brown eyes shifting nervously around the room. She made her way to the stand and sat. " is it true that you witnessed kill and ?. the dark blonde haired man asked loudly for all to hear. his bulchy form smoothly walking towards her. Her brown eyes shifted in my direction, I smiled kindly at her. "Yes, but it seemed like they attacked her first and that another girl was on the floor behind Ashlynn." Her soft voice was gentle to my ears but you could hear the steel in it. He seemed only to hear the word yes." is it also true that you witnessed the accused was attacking the boys with this key?" He held up a silver key covered in dry blood hanging from an equally bloody blue cruise line fabric that i would use to hang the key around my neck.' So that's where it is!" I thought ."Yes, sir" ,she answered. That damned prosecutor turned to the jury, 6 women and 6 men." You see that psychopath on the other side of the room, killed two bright and beautiful young men that had so much potential supposed 'defense of a third person' . Ladies and Gentlemen do you truly believe that that type of monster can be put back in society with your children, with your nieces and nephews, with your grandchildren! I think not!", he concluded. I wanted to punch his teeth in. 'Psychopath! She-monster! How dare he, i know and all others that have actually meet me know I am neither.'I felt my anger rising quickly, then i caught it by the throat and shoved it far down. ' 'Deep breathes Ash, Deep breathes'. I took a deep breath and brought a gentle smile to my face so the clueless jury would not see my frozen anger. Their expressions were amusing, the older folk looked slightly confused and the younger ones were attempting to analyze my face, trying to find a tiny crack in my mask._

 _' Our turn' ,I thought. I turned to my attorney her raven black hair flowed behind her as she stood and strood to Karen her bright emerald green eyes intelligent and cunning. "Ms. Karen, what did Ashlynn look like when she and the two boys were fighting?" Her strong voice was clear and had traces of authority and confidence in it. " Your Honor what does this have to do with anything?" that pig nosed, arrogant bastard asked interrupting Karen once again." it has to do with emotions your supposed 'attacker' was feeling." my attorney retorted. " overruled. counselor continue" Thank you, your honor." She said but I was already lost in thought. 'I stood over my friend my key viciously ripping through the air like a shield. I lashed out aiming for their throats, one screeched as it made contact, a long cut going across the side of his neck narrowly missing his artery. The other one with raised fist. charged me. I raised an arm to block and got hold of the metal part of my key to strike…._

" _She looked pissed off to be truthful, like a lioness protecting its own. I could practically feel her anger radiating off of her".Her words pulled me back from my memories. I chuckled internally Caroline always did say i looked like a lion. I frowned, I wonder how she's doing, three broken ribs, fractures on her left radius and ulna, with a concussion. They did a number on her. " Did you see what looked like?" My attorney Elizabeth Kings asked. Karen nodded slowly as if in thought. "Yes she was slightly bloody and unconscious, also it appeared that she was having trouble breathing." She answered. "Thank you , you see folks all the accused did was protect the original victim. As it was truthfully said earlier, therefore her actions were in the interest of third party. That is all you may go." She said with a joyful smile. Karen Lee rose gracefully from the podium and looked at me one last time with a smile of encouragement and hope, that I returned in full._

 ** _IT SHORT I KNOW, IT WAS AN INTRO CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT._**


End file.
